Give Me A Reason Why
by Kuroi Atropos
Summary: Sauron has taken the One Ring along with Rivendell and is quickly taking over the rest of Middle Earth. With Elrond in his dungeons, the Hobbits as his slaves, Boromir and Aragorn as his general, and Legolas his *personal* slave, who will triumph? *Slash*
1. Give Me A Reason Why Chapter One

Give Me A Reason Why  
  
By: Kuroi Atropos  
  
Warnings: Slash, rape, AU, and as always my annoying habit of pulling people from different times/worlds to meet themselves  
  
Summary: A portal from a world where Sauron managed to regain his ring and take control to a world where the fellowship is just about to leave is opened by accident when the Lord Elrond of each dimension makes the exact same wish at the exact same moment.  
  
Current Pairings (knowing me these'll change): Aragorn/Legolas Aragorn/Arwen Elrond/Legolas Sauron/Legolas Boromir/Aragorn Elrond/Gil- galad Elrond/Isoldir and I'm stopping now, remember… more then one dimension and time! I'm not turning them into whores or something! Well, actually some of them will be but that's besides the point.  
  
Disclaimer: *****Start Dream Sequence***** I AM THE HIGHLY EXALTED LORD TOLKIEN AND THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!!! *****End Dream Sequence***** Hmmph, that was a good dream, I wish I owned them! Well, guess what? I Don't own them and am not making any money. So, *Turns to the Hoard of Lawyers Behind Her* SOD OFF YOU BLOODY MONEY GRABBING GITS!!! *Lawyers start to write out verbal assault cases* Why me!?!  
  
Dedication: AC…. Read her series 'The Folly of Starlight.'  
  
"Common Tongue"  
  
'Elfish'  
  
/Dark Language (a.k.a. Orc grunts and nasty spells)/  
  
**Flashbacks, P.O.V. and scene changes**  
  
Thoughts  
  
PS This is my first LOTR fic ever… ABSOLUTELY!! Please be nice, and R&R so I know if you like it.  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
A single drop of Elrond's blood fell to the engraved floors of Rivendell's majestic throne room as Sauron's talon like fingers raked across the Elfin Lord's glorious face and a choked wail forced it's way out of Legolas' throat, the mere sight of Sauron near his lover bringing him to fight even harder against the hold the foul Orcs kept on him.  
  
Beside him Arwen sobbed, hanging limply in Orc hands with Orc blades pressed tightly at her throat, Aragorn at his knees at the sight of his beloved held captive, Narsil lay at his knees, it's reforged glory broken once again by Suaron's evil hands.  
  
Elrond's eyes met his across the expansive room, urging him to remain quiet, save himself, protect the others… But he couldn't bare to, not while there was still breath in his immortal body would he stand by while Sauron attacked the Elfin Lord.  
  
Sauron however saw the look from Elrond and glanced over to where it was directed, seeing Arwen, then Elladan and Elohir, his three children, and Aragorn, descendent of that stuck pig Isildur… He saw various elves and humans… Five hobbits, one whom he had just regained his ring from, three others around his age, and an old, bent over one. He saw the dwarves that had been apart of Elronds Council. But his eyes settled on one particularly magnificent elf, fighting harder then the rest, his hair a glorious pale gold that out shined his own Ring, eyes greener then the finest dwarfish emerald, his clothes warm forest greens and browns…  
  
Sauron recognized him as the archer that had planted an arrow in his left shoulder.  
  
More importantly Sauron recognized the breathtaking elf as the one his eye showed him… The one who was trapped in the throws of passion, embraced and enticed deeper and deeper into the clutches of ecstasy by Elrond…  
  
He smiled as he watched another seven of the Uruk-hai Saruman had created for him literally jump onto the elf trying to subdue him… Even Isildur's descendent wasn't proving as problematic. But then again humans always had been swayed so easily by their hearts desire.  
  
Sauron kicked aside the ancient lord and strode towards the rather feisty sun-kissed blonde. Several more Orcs latched onto the elf and managed to force the elf to his knees in front of the Dark Lord. Sauron laced his hands into the bright elf's pale sun-laced hair and jerked his head back so that the elf's rather amazing eyes of golden green met his own fire ringed red eyes hidden beneath a mask of the darkest metals.  
  
"Well, aren't we the pretty one…" The elf managed to free a leg from several Orcs to plant a kick directly to Sauron's neck, throwing the Dark Lord off balance and making him release his hold on the hair that seemed finer then even the gold of his precious ring. The Orcs around him latched on tighter, digging into pale elfin flesh tooth and claw, fists and feet flying in a fury against the beautiful elf's flawless skin for daring to try and hurt their Lord.  
  
With a smirk Sauron drew his sword and rather cleanly sliced off the heads of several of the creatures trying to beat the magnificent slave into submission…  
  
For a magnificent slave he would be…  
  
One truly worthy of gracing the bed of the Dark Lord… Not just for his amazing looks, but for the fact that he was the lover of the fool of an elf who had dared try and mount an attack on Sauron when he first rose, and then again when he returned to power.  
  
It would only make his taking of the young elf so much sweeter.  
  
He sliced down several more of the Orcs holding his new found beauty and smiled at the sight his new toy made…  
  
Silvery gold hair spread out about his head, framing a face that still appeared golden and ethereal even though caked with battle dirt and blood, his own and the Orcs, the fine body, deceptively weak looking but amazingly strong, finely muscled from the centuries of practice he must have had to be as fine of a warrior as he was.  
  
Sauron stabbed his blade through another Orcs neck then sliced it down the twisted creatures body, spilling the blood over the elfin beauty held tight to the floor by now cowering Orcs, marking the elf as his with the darkness empowered blood.  
  
Legolas glared at Sauron as the Orcs dark blood fell upon him. He managed to use the Orcs sudden confusion to rip free of them and wrench free a sword. He swung up and around with the grace born to his people, bringing the sword around in an arc at Sauron's head. The Dark Lord parried the blow, then brought his own sword around, the body of an Orc falling from the blade as Legolas thrust the Dark Lord's sword aside with a clang.  
  
Legolas wrenched his sword aside, trapping the evil lords sword. He lashed out, grabbing the Lords hand, his own lithe, pale fingers closing around the finger in which the One Ring was worn and pulled with every ounce of strength left in him, attempting to break off the dark tyrants very finger.  
  
He managed to break every bone in the finger before Sauron threw him to the floor.  
  
Staring at the ceiling of intricately carved stone and magically twienned branches he was sure some of his own bones were broken. He felt more then saw the Dark One laugh. Then a voice spoke through the haze of clouds that were beginning to form in his mind.  
  
'So beautiful, strong and determined, so absolutely priceless, I will have you, at my feet, in my arms, in my bed.  
  
I will have you cry out for me, your pain will be your pleassure, you will be mine for eternity.'  
  
Legolas felt cold lips that tasted of blood press against his own, the breath filled with the stench of death. Waves of darkness and torrents of power assaulted every sense he possessed, as pain leached through his body he screamed into the mouth covering his. The mist that flowed through his mind tripled as the world started to fall away in more way then one as he felt himself being lifted, tenderly and with great care, and then he felt lips press against his forehead.  
  
'Sleep'. Legolas had no choice but to comply to the gentle command.  
  
Gimli looked through the fingers of Orcs as the Dark Lord removed his helmet, yet he was to far to see anything but short cut black hair.  
  
Tears fell down his face at the though of his closet friend coming to harm… But strangely, that did not happen.  
  
The evil being stared at Legolas for a moment before leaning down and kissing the crazy elf on the lips. Mere moments later Legolas' screams, muffled through Sauron's mouth ecohed over the silent room. The screams died down slowly, only stopping when the Dark Lord draw back from the elf.  
  
The Lord stood, cradling the limp elf in his arms. He glided to Elrond's throne and sat in it, Legolas's slight body draped over his lap, legs settled over the arm of the chair, his head lolled onto Sauron's cheast with the monsters fingers trailing idly through the Prince's hair.  
  
Sauron smirked and pressed a light kiss to Legolas's forehead.  
  
Gimli jumped when soft elvish words broke the silence, and he stared at the source, wishing he could understand elvish.  
  
'You bastard,' Glorfindel had quite honestly never heard Lord Elrond use that language before but certainly agreed with the sentaments. Seeing Legolas's golden body in the arms of Sauron turned his blood cold, for the young had always seemed to him to be to innocent, to light, to be near any form of evil…  
  
He eyed his Lord, not shocked to see an actual tear trail down Elronds cheek at the sight of his love in Sauron's arms.  
  
For a moment Glorfindel wished to be as Elrond, half-man, so he might be able to shed a tear at the site of darkness on the throne of light, a world fallen, and Legolas, the one who had managed to bring hope back to his Lord's heart ripped away from peace in a single kiss.  
  
**End Chapter One**  
  
Well, tell me what you think, should I continue? 


	2. Give Me A Reason Why Chapter Two

Give Me a Reason Why By: Kuroi Atropos  
  
Warnings: Slash, rape, AU, time/dimension jumps and insanity  
  
Summery/Pairings/Disclaimer: Read Chapter One.  
  
Dedications. To everyone who kept reviewing, to everyone who liked the story.  
  
I apologize whole heartedly for the length of time it has taken me to update this. In the past few months there have been many upheavals in my life and I don't want to bore you with them but needless to say to me they were worth the time it's taken me to sort myself out enough to write. It has also given me lots of material to use in my stories so expect frequent updates from now on. I'll work it out so that I can at least update once a week. Thank you for all your patience and I hope that this has been worth your wait.  
  
"Common tongue" 'Elvish' /Dark Language/ Thoughts **Flashbacks, PoV and Scene Changes**  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Legolas pushed himself up feeling more sore then he'd felt in an entire lifetime of practice with his bow.  
  
He rubbed his temples as he stared at the rather gaudily decorated room he was sitting in, despite the additional pain his head was in from the sun glinting off of every surface.  
  
There were piles of loose precious metals and cut gems, heaps of fine cloths, finely crafted delicate looking elfish furniture packed into every corner, dwarfish jewelry draped over every available surface. The walls were covered in gorgeous tapestries which were hung by swords with intricate gem studded hilts stabbed into the walls.  
  
Legolas pushed himself over to the edge of the gigantic bed, looking back at it as he slid off he realized he'd been lying on slippery silks, soft furs and lush velvets.  
  
His feet had barely touched the floor when the doors to the room burst open reveling an elf with black hair and fire red eyes dressed opulently in a black robe which seemed to move around him as if they were alive. A simple gold circlet sat upon his brow.  
  
"You are finally awake! I had worried that my orcs had injured you beyond my healers ability to handle, but you seem fine." Legolas looked at the strange elf warily, the last thing he remembered was passing out while fighting Sauron. "You look scared, Legolas, is it not?"  
  
Legolas nodded keeping an eye on the odd elf.  
  
"Don't be, scared, I mean, you're not a prisoner, I won't hurt you."  
  
Legolas tilted his head over to the side.  
  
"If I'm not a prisoner, and you won't hurt me, then you should have no objections to my leaving now." The other elf let loose a shiver inducing laugh and before Legolas could blink was less then a foot in front of him.  
  
Legolas felt something surround him holding him still and as fiery eyes met his a hand moved up to caress his cheek. "Oh Legolas, perhaps I should amend my statement. I will not hurt you unless you force me, but your friends, family, and that bastard Elrond, are fair game."  
  
The hand on his cheek tightened and his mind overloaded.  
  
*Arwen screaming as twisted, flaming red blades were stabbed through her.*  
  
*Galadriel, glowing an eerie green shade with her ring ablaze on an outstretched hand standing against a legion of elves led by Haldir and Celeborn.*  
  
*Elladan and Elohir and a dozen of Rivendell's finest holding ground against a wall of fire and orcs as hobbits and human children ran towards the edges of Rivendell behind them.*  
  
*His father's palace highlighted by a setting blood red sun and the smoke and flames of the burning Mirkwood forest.*  
  
*Elrond, bloody and forced by chains to his knees on a raised circular platform in a circle of sunlight, the center piece in a circular torture chamber filled to the brim with elvish screams, Glorfindel's body hung by chains above him.*  
  
* Rivendell being ravaged. The fauna shrinking and dying as the dark's poison seeped from every new brick added. The unearthly Hall of Fire turned into a sickening, twisted throne room with blood dyed tapestries and chains hanging from the walls and ceiling, a raised throne at the front on a stepped dais. Hooks on the floor before the throne already held prisoners, Aragorn, Boromir.*  
  
*The elf in front of him smiling gleefully as he ran his hands over Legolas's unconscious form as it floated through rapidly changing corridors to doors Legolas intimately knew, through them to hold him tightly as Orcs and human slaves hastily dumped vast riches and transformed the elegantly beautiful rooms of Rivendell's Lord to wealth crammed rooms of Sauron's new pet.*  
  
As the images stopped assaulting him his legs gave out. Before he could touch the ground strong arms swept him up and laid him gently on the soft bed.  
  
"Is it not grand? A world reshaped, everything in my grasp. You will have anything you desire at my arm, in my arms... You will be the most envied creature in the universe. And through you I will see not just the defeat of my foes but their utter devastation!"  
  
"Sauron.." Legolas whispered, to weak to fight despite seeing the visions and gleeful pride in the fire eyes the Dark Lord through the form he wore.  
  
Legolas fought back panic as the dark figure leaned down and pressed a phantom kiss to his lips.  
  
"Imagine how grand it will be, the races of earth supplicating themselves to me, each of those great, oh so righteous high and mighty Elvish lords and ladies will be draped at my feet, beaten, defeated, and chained. While you, you my precious gem, will be draped across my lap, swathed in the emeralds of your eyes and the gold of your hair. How degrading it will be for them to see you at my side unchained, willingly. Gorgeous gem that you are, absolutely beautiful and so close to so many of the fools who have tried to stand against me. Son of that bastard Thranduil, lover of that incompetent Elrond. You with Isoldur's heir and that glowing bitch's grandchildren will destroy the spirit of the last great elves."  
  
"I would rather die then willingly help you! As would Aragorn, Arwen, Elohir and Elladan!" Legolas could still barely move and the small act of defiance took all of his remaining strength.  
  
"I've certainly heard that one enough, and I've always gotten what I wanted. I have Gondor's Boromir coerced into my hands, Isoldur's heir is not far behind him, his lover and her precious brother's won't last any longer then him, Glorfindel's dead again, let us hope for his sake that he stays that way. Celeborn and Haldir are already falling against the might of Galadriel. Those halflings will make nice slaves, would you like some?"  
  
Legolas's eyes were answer enough as the growing sick feeling in his stomach intensified at the thought of owning the small, happy, innocent hobbits, or any other living being for that matter.  
  
"Pity you don't want them, perhaps my Uruk Hai or Nazgul will want them. What do you think?"  
  
Legolas swallowed as best as his dry throat would allow before he managed to answer. "\I'll take them."  
  
"I thought you might. So innocent they are, I doubt my Nazgul would want them anyway, so small, I doubt they'd be good for anything but the most basic of house keeping chores. Well, how many do you want? Ten, Fifteen? Do you want the three that were here in attendance?"  
  
"Five.." Legolas bearly managed to croak out, his sore throat and voice nearly gone as blackness began to creep into the edges of his vision..  
  
"What was that my Gem? You only want five?"  
  
"No, there..?" Legolas coughed for a moment before managing to go on. "There were five under the hospitality of Elrond."  
  
"Ah, well, the old one was useless no matter how you looked at it so it was removed, but even he hadn't been so decrepit, he had worn My Ring, and any who posses the audacity to believe that My Ring serves them must be removed, so he would have died as I killed that other one who had dared to claim possession of my ring."  
  
Legolas held back the screams that tried to fight up his raw throat. Bilbo and Frodo, gone just like that.  
  
This couldn't be.  
  
By the Valar, this was impossible...  
  
The hobbits were no threat, especially now that Sauron had his ring.  
  
They were so innocent.  
  
If he could save any of them, he would..  
  
As many as he could protect, he would, he struck out with as much will power as he could muster at the darkness spreading across his vision but wasn't strong enough to last. He couldn't let Sauron decide how many he could save. He had to get the strength quickly.  
  
"I'll take them all."  
  
The darkness and Sauron's nightmare inducing laughter finally took the last of his stubborn wakefulness and he passed into the realms of dreams with Sauron's devastating but slightly reassuring words filling his mind.  
  
"As you wish it, my Gem."  
  
*****  
  
Elrond barely felt the throbbing pain which was his body as the events of the longest time in his played through his mind.. Shorter, yet fuller then the combined centuries before them the last hours were nightmares worthy of death by grief.  
  
Rivendell fallen, Legolas grasped in the hands of Sauron, Glorfindel's screaming a kicking body being dragged on chains above him, his heart's blood dripping his life onto Elrond as Nazgul used him for target practice, finally succumbing to death as the Ring Wraiths drove poisoned blades through his body again and again.  
  
"Well Elrond, it seems I've won in the end!" Elrond didn't bother to look up at the face that surely matched the mocking tone.  
  
"What, no 'You will never win you monster!' speeches? Elrond, your lack of spirit disappoints me, I'd hoped for some more fun in breaking you."  
  
Elrond's eyes remained on the floor.  
  
"Well, even if you disappoint me, your lover doesn't, oh, wait, that's right, he's no longer yours, he's mine!"  
  
At this Elrond id bring his eyes up to meet Sauron's. "Legolas, will never be yours."  
  
"Oh, now, are you sure about that? He seems perfectly content on my bed!"  
  
Elrond lunged at Sauron, only to be thrown to the floor by the chains that bound him to the center of the raised dais in the center of the torture chamber. "On your bed, not in it Sauron. For Legolas is not the type to be swayed by jewels or trinkets, his distaste for his father shows that aplenty! He would rather die then join with any who would do as you do. Torture, murder, slaving."  
  
Sauron threw back his head and laughed, the noise echoing in the torture chamber, momentarily halting the torture as dark creatures turned to see what so amused their lord.  
  
"Are you so sure, Elrond? So sure of yourself and your charms or even your love. I come down to the bowels of my new domain not just to break you, but to gather the servants of My Gem. Never will he left a finger except to pleasure me."  
  
"And I'm sure that this was all your idea, for my Legolas, refuses to be coddled, protected or waited upon, he serves himself."  
  
"Hmm, deluded fool, I bring him every captured hobbit, and I gather new orcs to fetch him the rest, at his wish."  
  
Elrond's heart froze.  
  
No, Legolas..  
  
"You lie! Legolas wouldn't! He couldn't!"  
  
"Oh, but I don't! He wanted them all, to be his personal slaves, and he shall have them, as he shall be treated and treasured the way you should have, perhaps then, he would not be so fast to swoon into my arms, Elrond. The entirety of Middle Earth is won now in his name, for he is the greatest prize that I have received, the Jewel Prince of the elves."  
  
The hatred in Elrond's eyes blazed brighter and brighter with each word, by the last his eyes rivaled the flame of Sauron's.  
  
Sauron laughed again and pulled out a small Mithril box. "I believe I have found the perfect binding ring as well, thank you ever so much for leaving it in your nightstand."  
  
The light in his eyes was quickly doused by despair, and his heart began to sink as he recognized the box.  
  
Suaron flicked open the box to reveal Vilya, the Elvish Ring gifted to Elrond by Gil-Galad when the Last Alliance was still fact.  
  
Elrond's heart burst, and tears forced themselves out of his eyes. In his wish to keep a piece of his past lover and King near him, he had doomed his current.  
  
The ring, Suaron would own Legolas's mind.  
  
He screamed, and kept screaming as Suaron's laughter faded, as troops of Orcs formally his bright Elvish warriors were released onto the world to hunt, and as goblins prodded and whipped the hobbits towards there enslaved servitude.  
  
***** End Chapter Two *****  
  
As Always, reviews appreciated if anyone still cares, I promise I'll respond next time, please point out any mistakes and constructive criticism, even flames are welcome. 


	3. Give Me A Reason Why Chapter Three

Give Me A Reason Why  
  
By: Kuroi Atropos  
  
Warnings: Slash, rape, AU, and as always my annoying habit of pulling people from different times/worlds to meet themselves  
  
Summary/Pairings/Disclaimer: Read Chapter One  
  
Dedications:  
  
Dara Lynn (I got the spelling right, right?) . Thanks for the e-mail. Sorry this was out later then I said it would be, but I ran into more problems then I expected, then it just didn't sound right so I had to rework it.  
  
AC.. Read her series 'The Folly of Starlight.'  
  
Julia. EVERYBODY SAY THANK YOU TO HER!!! She's the one who kept hounding me to update! Miss ya girl!!  
  
Anyone who e-mailed me and I forgot to mention, I'm sorry!  
  
"Common Tongue"  
  
'Elfish'  
  
/Dark Language (a.k.a. Orc grunts and nasty spells)/  
  
**Flashbacks, P.O.V. and scene changes**  
  
Thoughts and other stuff in Reg  
  
AUTHOR'S APOLOGIES!! Sorry this is so late, but again, I've been busy, things have yet again been rather, horrible.. I had to stay up after a nine hour shift with the help of twice the usual dose of Adderoll just to write this so please don't be mad. I do have some time around the holidays, so expect a few chapters this week (hopefully).  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
Sauron allowed himself a smile as he looked down upon the golden haired Prince on his bed.  
  
Legolas, as with other elves, hadn't moved an inch in his sleep, and was still spread out just as Sauron had left him.  
  
He frowned a little when he realized that his Gem's emerald eyes were closed. He must have been a little rough in pushing Legolas into unconsciousness if his eyes were closed in his sleep. Oh well, live and learn.  
  
He reached forward and ran a finger down his Gem's pale cheek. 'My Gem, wake for me..'  
  
Legolas's eyes fluttered open on the command and Sauron's smile returned. Perhaps he would not need to give that fool Elrond's ring to Legolas, not if the young one was already responding such to his orders. But then again it would be worth it for the way it would hack away at Elrond's heart.  
  
His Gem's eyes finally focused on him and Legolas gave a shout and jumped back in surprise.  
  
The ring would also help quell outbursts such as that.  
  
He calmly sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come here, my Gem."  
  
Legolas only backed up further, and Sauron sighed.  
  
It would also prevent moments like this.  
  
"My Gem, must I remind you what is at stake." He raised his hand and in it appeared a ball of light and the faces of all those he loved flashed through it.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and moved to sit stiffly beside Sauron who smiled, the ball of light disappearing from his hand as it moved to stroke Legolas's cheek.  
  
"So beautiful. Elrond truly did not deserve you."  
  
"Elrond loves me. Truly loves me. He saw me as more than you do. You and all the others saw me as a trophy."  
  
Sauron threw back his head and laughed that deep throated laugh that Legolas was beginning to hate.  
  
"My Gem, you are so magnificent that you are a trophy. Any who could claim you for their own would have to boast."  
  
"No, they wouldn't."  
  
Sauron sighed and stood. Looking down at Legolas he moved his fingers from Legolas's cheek before stepping back and snapping his fingers.  
  
The doors to the room burst open revealing six orcs in pairs, each pair dragged between them a small form and Legolas jumped realizing that they were the companions of the ring bearer, Frodo.  
  
With a nod from Sauron the Orcs threw the half-lings to the ground and without a nod of consent to the yea or nay of his actions Legolas threw himself to his knees to see to the Hobbits.  
  
"The rest of them are currently going under reeducation, so as to better serve my Gem, these are to tide you over until they are ready."  
  
Legolas looked up, and despite the many years he had spent learning how to school what emotions he showed at his father's knee he couldn't mask the shear hatred and disgust from his features.  
  
Sauron stepped forward to where Legolas was kneeling over the hobbits and clasped Legolas's chin firmly in his hand and pulled the golden elf up until his shinning emerald eyes met his own fire ones.  
  
"My Gem, never look at me that way again. EVER!"  
  
The last he almost shouted in the young prince's face. Legolas flinched just a little but his Gem's eyes didn't budge from his, his gaze remaining boldly defiant.  
  
Sauron smirked and dropped his head, for the first time fully kissed the gorgeous elf.  
  
Legolas struggled against him and Sauron brought his other arm up around the gem, locking his arms against his chest and pulling the golden child against him tightly.  
  
Sauron forced the elf's mouth open with his tongue but drew back laughing as Legolas tried to nip at it.  
  
"Oh my Gem, you really are a treasure." He released Legolas and smiled as the elf hastily stepped backward, but still remained in between him and the trembling hobbits.  
  
Legolas wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and it took all of his will power to keep from spitting and running and cowering in a corner, he couldn't leave the hobbits undefended. He glared at Sauron and watched as the Dark Lord turned and strode over to where Lord Elrond's wardrobe had been.  
  
He watched as Sauron moved one of the hangings aside revealing the great oak door. However when the false elf opened the door to the wardrobe the clothes that normally hung there were of a far different nature.  
  
Gone were the russet browns and deep reds, the rich greens and pale creams.  
  
Every robe, every stitch of clothing that had belonged to his beloved, that had brought out the soulful eyes or the shimmering strands of dark gold among the brown of his hair, it was all gone.  
  
Replaced by various shades of gold a green. Nothing but gold and green, the prominent shades being those that perfectly matched his hair and eyes.  
  
He watched as Sauron fingered through a few before pulling out a solid gold piece. The Dark Lord held it up for a moment then glanced at Legolas and nodded. He tossed the robe over onto the bed then snapped his fingers and Legolas turned at the flurry of movement from behind him.  
  
He sighed with relief seeing it was only the Orcs leaving the room. He turned back to face Sauron and would have toppled over from surprise if the Dark Lord's arms hadn't wrapped around him.  
  
How had he covered the entire span of Elrond's room so quickly?  
  
Sauron smirked at the bewildered look on Legolas's face and chastely kissed Legolas's forehead.  
  
"My Gem, do be sure to be ready within the hour, I wouldn't want to be late for my little victory celebration."  
  
Legolas head snapped up, and his eyes went wide with shock. "What!?"  
  
Sauron smiled and trailed his fingers through Legolas's hair. "Oh, yes, you don't know. Tonight we shall celebrate my conquest of Middle Earth with those who, helped my cause."  
  
The Dark Lord laughed again, this time it was slightly mocking, with an air of disdain that made Legolas hate him all the more.  
  
"Tonight shall be feasting and pleasure abounds, as those who served come to claim their rewards, slaves, trophies, pleasure, treasure and power shall be their rewards. Men, weak fools, drawves, their spirits crushed, and elves, brought to the fold of shadow I give them, the power of darkness, which will cover the lands of Middle Earth until it's dying day!"  
  
As Sauron spoke images again began to assualt his mind, burning villages, ravished castles, Mirkwood, Rivendell, Lorien, all burning. Shadows spreading from Barad-dur, it's great eye glowing. Darkness seeping from Mordor, from Isengard, from the burnt offerings to the darkness that had once been Lorien and Rivendell.  
  
He saw his father's castle, set against the mountains, smoke curling aorund it as the beautiful forests he had grown up in turned to ash. His vision shifted and the walls became clear as spring water. His mind flew through the outer wall and through the darkening corridors til at last he came to his father's throne room.  
  
He cried out in utter disbelief as he saw the transformation, so similar to that of Elrond's chamber, piles of riches, his friends, his tutors, his family, bowed before his father..  
  
Sitting atop a golden throne with diamond inlay and laughing, laughing..  
  
His, "ADA!!"  
  
The vision surrounding him died with his scream. Shattered to the floor in shards of shadow that sunk into the fabric covered floor.  
  
His Father wouldn't.  
  
Daddy.  
  
He fought back sobs as he began fighting against Sauron's arms around him, for the first time in ernest. This couldn't happen, it couldn't be happening!  
  
It was a nightmare! It had to be!  
  
He screamed in a rage that stemmed from deep inside of him, one that now seemed boundless.  
  
He vaguely heard Sauron yell at him, try to restrain him.  
  
He threw his weight from side to side, fighting against Sauron's tightening grip.  
  
Legolas felt more then saw the Dark Lord give up trying to physically hold him.  
  
He shoved free of Sauron right as he felt a wave of shadow break free in his mind. The wave hit his mind and his scream turned soundless as the pain overwhelmed his every thought.  
  
Another burst of shadow hit him, this time with the force of a thousand screams of pain.  
  
Legolas collapsed to the floor in pain, his hands grasping at his head as another wave crashed down upon his mind yet again.  
  
The pain, by the Valar the pain!  
  
After a time that seemed more then the centuries he'd lived the waves stopped coming and had huddled in a ball on the floor, his mind reeling at the lack of the shadow blows.  
  
"I warned you I would only hurt you if you forced me, my beautiful Gem. Never fight me again. Never."  
  
Legolas weakly lifted his head and despite the residual wake of pain the shadow waves he had caused managed to glare at Sauron.  
  
Sauron knelt over him and stroked his cheek, Legolas was forced to let him as he was too weak to lift even a finger to push the hand away.  
  
The Dark Lord Laughed again, sending ripples of shadow and pain through Legolas's already weakened body and he couldn't stop the shiver that took him over from head to toe.  
  
Sauron stood and looked down on the pale and shivering golden elf.  
  
"You are so beautiful. I can't wait to see you tonight, dressed for my pleasure. Take your time, for you have three hours until I come collect you. Ensure that you bath, you've been unconscious for days longer then you know, the robes on the bed will be perfect, and this."  
  
Sauron moved to the side a ways and picked up a large flat box from one of the tables. He carried it over to Legolas and knelt beside his Gem.  
  
When Legolas did not even make and effort to move away from him Sauron wondered if maybe he hadn't gone a little over the top.  
  
But, no, the Gem had to learn whose he was. That was that.  
  
He laid the box down beside the elf's head and fingered the lock which opened at his command.  
  
Inside on a pillow of blood red velvet lay a finely crafted, delicate looking diadem. Cast of the finest gold Legoas had ever seen, the thinly twisted strands resembled vines, and so great was the craftmanship the vines actually appeared to be living gold versions of the green brethren they were moddled after. Leaves twined round the vine and out gracefully from the main twisting of vines. The diadem delicately curved down into a point in which a pointed emerald the size of one of his arrow heads was set.  
  
"A crown fit for a prince, my Gem Prince."  
  
Sauron stood and walked to the door, pausing on his way out to look down at the hobbits, see he is ready in time, or I shall take the extra time from your hides."  
  
The Dark Lord Left the room in a swirl of black capes and hobbit tears as Legolas stared vacantly at the delicate crown.  
  
Gem Prince indeed. 


	4. Give Me A Reason Why Chapter Four

Give Me A Reason Why  
  
By: Kuroi Atropos  
  
Warnings: Slash, rape, AU, and as always my annoying habit of pulling people from different times/worlds to meet themselves  
  
Summary/Pairings/Disclaimer: Read Chapter One  
  
Dedications:  
  
Julia. EVERYBODY SAY THANK YOU TO HER!!! She's the one who kept hounding me to update! Miss ya girl!!  
  
Everyone whom I e-mailed saying I'd be able to get the chapter up but was unable to, everyone who e-mailed me, everyone who reviewed, THANKS!!!!  
  
"Common Tongue"  
  
'Any Elvish'  
  
/Dark Language (a.k.a. Orc grunts and nasty spells)/  
  
**Flashbacks, P.O.V. and scene changes**  
  
Thoughts and other stuff in Reg  
  
AUTHOR'S APOLOGIES!! Sorry this is so late, but again, I've been busy, things have yet again been rather, horrible.. Anyway, hope you don't hate me, enjoy!  
  
**Chapter Four**  
  
Legolas sighed as he tucked one final braid through a hole in the diadem and studied the result. He had not taken so much time to prepare for an event since his eldest brother's wedding, yet he refused to even entertain the idea of Sauron returning to Elrond's former rooms and being displeased with his appearance.  
  
He didn't think the hobbits would be able to take the abuse.  
  
His hair was an elegant configuration of braids with small emeralds and gold chains he had dug from the piles of riches scattered about the room twisted into the design for good measure. His wrists were covered with a tasteful amount of gold bracelets, all but one of which were set with emeralds. A single solid gold bangle covered each of his upper arms.  
  
The robes Sauron had chosen had turned out not to be solid gold, but were white robes with extremely thick embroidery. The collar was high enough that Legolas felt safe enough to risk not using any of the necklaces scattered about.  
  
Legolas moved away from the mirror to stand over the Hobbits. Besides shivering Legolas didn't think they had moved from where the Orcs had dropped them.  
  
He walked over to the nearest pile of fine cloth, careful not to snag his robes on any of the furniture he passed. He quickly shifted through the pile and pulled out three thick, baby fine furs and moved back to the hobbits and carefully knelt in front of them.  
  
"Little Ones, I need to get these around you, for I do believe that you are suffering from shock."  
  
They didn't react at all and Legolas sighed in frustration. He was sure he had spoken in a language they could understand, for he had heard them conversing in it when he had passed them in the halls of Rivendell before Sauron had attacked.  
  
He arranged the blankets as best he could then sent a prayer to the Valar for their safety in his absence.  
  
He still had trouble admitting this was real. Even the faint echoes of pain that radiated through his being seemed somehow far away, like a dream. But he knew deep down in his heart that it wasn't a dream, and that every creature in this new world would need all the help they could receive.  
  
Even if it was only the slight hope of a word or two raised in prayer.  
  
Legolas bit his lip as he stood and turned away from the Hobbits only to freeze from startlement.  
  
At the open door was Sauron dressed in rich black robes that joined with the dark waves that seemed to emanate from him to nearly swallow the Dark Lord whole.  
  
The only about him that seemed to be a shade other than black were his glowing crimson eyes and the ring of power, which glinted enticingly from Sauron's finger.  
  
Legolas stepped forward and to the side slightly, unconsciously placing himself between the terrified Hobbits and the distorted version of an elf that stood before him.  
  
Sauron smirked and held his hand out, beckoning him. Legolas panicked momentarily before coming to the same grim realizations he had earlier. If he did not do as Sauron wished, there would be more suffering than his.  
  
He calmed his breathing as he had been trained to do by his archery instructor then walked towards Sauron, trying in vain to ignore the looks he was receiving from Sauron's retinue. The Uruk-hai faces were contorted by amused leers while the two Nazgul in attendance just looked down at him haughtily. However he preferred those to the lusty glances of the three humans with Sauron. He could practically feel their eyes removing his robes and their meaty hands all over his skin.  
  
It took all of Legolas's court training and will power to not let his disgust for them become another ornament that adorned him.  
  
'My Gem,' Sauron lightly stroked a hand along his cheek before trailing his finger tips down Legolas's neck until his entire hand came to rest on Legolas's bare collar bone. 'I am pleased by all, except this."  
  
Legolas forced his face to not give away the fear that overtook him at those words.  
  
The Hobbits.  
  
Why had he taken the risk of not wearing a necklace?  
  
'The collar..'  
  
Sauron threw his head back and laughed. Legolas fought the urge to cringe as the gale of laughter washed over him in a near tangible force. However he lost the fight as Sauron's laughter came to a halt and his flaming eyes locked onto Legolas's, a not-quite malicious smirk dancing on his lips.  
  
'Precisely.'  
  
Sauron gestured sharply with the hand not resting on Legolas's throat and a goblin who had been hid from even his sight by all the taller, bulkier forms of the Uruk-hai and the flowing robes and capes of the humans and Nazgul came humbly forward.  
  
The smaller figure knelt, supplicating himself not to Sauron but to Legolas. The creature held out a delicate box Legolas recognized as a twin to the one that had held the diadem that crowned him as part of Sauron's revenge upon the elves, his Elven 'Gem Prince.'  
  
'Open it.'  
  
Legolas turned minutely, just enough to fully face the goblin without moving Sauron's hand from his neck. His hesitantly reached out and touched the boxes lid lightly. For some reason he dreaded opening that box more than he feared the Dark Lord's wraith.  
  
'Now, my pet.'  
  
Legolas bit back his fear and fingered the tiny lock which was more decorative then anything else. His grasped the rounded edges, his fingers brushing the light engravings of the lid. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath almost choking on the mixed scents that permeated the room. The sharp smell of all the medals and gems, the decaying odor of the Nazgul and Uruk-hai, the surprisingly foresty smell of Sauron and the overwhelming musty smell of the ancient box beneath his fingers.  
  
Sauron's hand began to tighten around his throat.  
  
'Open it. NOW!'  
  
Legolas's eyes flew open as his hand moved unconsciously at the commanding tone in Sauron's voice.  
  
As he stared at the well crafted piece lying on the velvet pad he wished for the first time that he was human, so that he might be able to shed tears without dying and condemning those he cared for to suffer.  
  
In the box was a solid gold band. The thick band was covered in etchings that appeared Elvish but were unfamiliar to him. Inlaid in the engravings were hundreds of tiny emeralds, making it look as I someone had poured molten emerald into the engravings and let it harden. At one end of the band there was a wide circle that wasn't gold, but appeared to be mithril. An eye with a slit pupil ringed in ruby encrusted flames that seemed as if they were truly on fire was imprinted into the circle.  
  
Sauron removed his hand from Legolas's throat to pick up the band.  
  
When Sauron's fingers met the gold the engravings began to shine with a deep pulsing light that turned a sickening green due to the emeralds. The gold itself seemed to melt in the Dark Lords hand, bending from it's straight from without hinges, however the engravings weren't losing shape at all.  
  
Legolas's eyes became wide and he quickly moved backwards as Sauron moved towards him with the glowing band.  
  
No, not band.  
  
His own words had proclaimed it.  
  
That was a collar.  
  
With that his full shame would be announced to the world. Not only would he be Sauron's, but it would be proclaimed that he was Sauron's pet.  
  
No better then a dog.  
  
Sauron's smirk widened into a terrifying grin and he twitched his head. The Nazgul seemed to flow forward and before Legolas could think the two Nazgul held his arms tightly. A dark chill spend over his flesh from where their hands touched him. He fought against their hands and their deathly chill as much as from fear of the collar that was moving steadily closer to him in Sauron's hands.  
  
He would not be marked as some slave.  
  
As some pet.  
  
His brain began to numb at the cold that was still seeping into him from the Nazgul, but he didn't stop trying to get away from them.  
  
He wouldn't be collared like some human's pet!  
  
Sauron stopped in front of him, just shy of touching him and Legolas tried to kick out at him. The effort proved in vain as the Nazgul to his right caught the foot and then proceeded to sweep his legs out from under him and pushed him backwards.  
  
He landed on his back lightly, the golden hued robes and his own golden hair pooling around him, and he knew it how it would look from times when Elrond had done something similar then exclaimed his appreciation by ravaging him wherever they happened to be, despite whoever was around.  
  
The Nazgul had brought him to the floor carefully, even their icy grips on his arms were firm but not bruising. They were so careful to not damage their master's pet, he thought bitterly. Curse them to the darkest pits of Mordor!  
  
The Dark Lord knelt over Legolas trapping his legs beneath him. A Nazgul gripped his hair in an unyielding manner that didn't muss any of the delicate braids and lifted his head. Legolas tried to twist out of it but the other Nazgul also shifted his grip to allow him to grasp Legolas's chin. The combined efforts holding his head firmly in place as the dark chill of their touch spread through his brain even quicker from their new holds.  
  
Cold, so cold.  
  
He couldn't think, couldn't move, he was so numb.  
  
Oh, please, let this last.  
  
With a wicked grin Sauron moved his hands around those of his Nazgul, the collar moving like liquid along with him. The nearer it came to his skin the more Legolas could feel the heat that emanated from the bracelet along with the light. The sensation poured past his skin and down to his bones in a molten fire of sparks that fought fiercely with the Nazgul's cold.  
  
Sauron carefully threaded it about his neck, but did not clasp it yet. He nodded his head again and the Nazgul released Legolas and moved away. Without it's master's touch the cold quickly lost to the burning heat of the collar. He gasped as feeling returned to his body and his mind in one terribly painful rush.  
  
Suddenly, just as his mind began to work again Sauron leaned down and kissed him, hard.  
  
Legolas could not jerk away from the kiss as the burning collar was now all but clasped around his neck and any movement would bring it into contact with his skin.  
  
The two stayed locked in that position for what seemed like ages. Finally the tableau broke as the heat built past the point of pain in Legolas's neck and his mouth fell open in a scream, allowing the Dark Lord's tongue access to his mouth and the Dark Lord's will another piece of himself.  
  
Sauron pulled back from Legolas whose screams, no longer muffled by his mouth rang through the open doors to the palace beyond.  
  
'Mine,' the Dark Lord's whisper was heard only faintly by only Legolas.  
  
Sauron touched the end of the golden collar to the mithril clasp and the heat pouring into him stopped just as quickly. Legolas collapsed back against the floor as his screams died to helpless gasps for air now that the heat was gone and the only pain was that which lingered in his neck and flared with his deeper breaths.  
  
Sauron's hands released the collar and Legolas felt it shrink to fit snugly against his skin which was extremely sensitive, idly reminding him of the times when he was younger and he would spend far to long in the sun and his skin would grow red from it's rays touch.  
  
(A.N. For the shrinking thing, think of how in the movie the One Ring shrank when Isildur held it after he cut it from Sauron's hand. And I have no clue if Elves get sunburned or not, but I couldn't think of anything else to compare it to so :P)  
  
Sauron smiled indulgently as he sat straddling his Gem's waist as the Prince gasped desperately for air.  
  
He idly trailed his hand over the collar, smile widening as the symbols glowed faintly, but not enough to cause the blistering which had just overcome his Pet's mental defenses enough for the spell to take root.  
  
'Tell me, my Gem, do you know the old tongue of the Noldor?'  
  
Legolas glared weakly at him and turned his head with a slight cough, his throat must still be sore.  
  
'Well, just in case, let me translate your new present,  
  
Through this binding forged of pain and will  
it's loyalty, fealty, and devotion be sworn.  
Any but the master's wish upon it will burn and perish.  
  
Rather sweet, isn't it?'  
  
Legolas was staring at him with a dawning horror on his face. Sauron smiled at the sight, his Gem's face was such a joy to watch.  
  
'You belong to me now, anyone who dares to touch you without my permission will die a truly painful death for their indiscretion. You are mine, you will obey me and your favors and will are mine to command.'  
  
The Dark Lord grasped Legolas's wrist tightly as his hand weakly rose as if to pull the collar off.  
  
'Don't bother, my Gem. It will only be removed at my will.'  
  
Sauron stood up drawing Legolas with him. He wrapped an arm around the golden haired prince to keep him standing and used his other hand to deftly replace the few braids that had strayed from their place when Legolas had been brought to the ground.  
  
He kissed the stunned elf lightly on the lips before looking him over once more.  
  
His lips were slightly swollen from their last kiss and his hair was still a bit messed, his robes however had survived, and the redness around the collar was fast fading. In all he looked as if some had just had their way with him, making Sauron wish he had.  
  
The young Prince had looked positively enticing spread out on the floor, his golden image contrasting sharply the stark black robes of the wraiths holding him.  
  
Oh well, he could always wait until later, or maybe, at his little get together.  
  
Yes, take the best their race had to offer for the first time right in front of those pathetic Elven Lords and Ladies.  
  
Sauron grinned with anticipation as he motioned the goblin forward again, taking the golden leash from it's claws and attaching it to a concealed hook in the clasp he began to lead his precious Gem out the door.  
  
He paused a moment at the threshold and looked at the Uruk-hai, then back at the Hobbits and the gorgeous pet in his arms and sighed.  
  
'Despite that now you look positively perfect, there is still one matter to attend to.' Legolas looked up at him, his eyes still slightly dulled with pain and shock but they still held a hint of defiance. Sauron smiled, his pet truly was perfect to not be brought to heel by even that much pain.  
  
'You did a marvelous job on yourself, but the fact remains that they,' he pointed to the Hobbits, 'were to prepare you.'  
  
Legolas's eyes widened and he managed to shove away from Sauron and glared at him, 'NO!! All that matters is that what you wanted is done! Leave them be!'  
  
Sauron's smile grew cold and with a solid yank on his pet's leash he pulled his pet off balance and back against him. He rewrapped his arm tightly around Legolas and lifted the hand that held the chain to grasp Legolas's chin and raise his head until their eyes met. 'You are mine! You will not presume to tell me what I should do! Uruk-hai!'  
  
He didn't look away from his pets emerald eyes as they filled once again with an overwhelming fury towards it's master.  
  
/Take them, do as you wish to them just make it so they will properly serve me pet and don't get any blood on his toys./  
  
He turned and yanked a struggling Legolas after him. The Gem kept trying to get back to where his Uruk-hai were advancing on the now quaking Hobbits. Sauron kept a tight hold on his Gem as he led him out of the room, the Nazgul and humans following him obediently.  
  
Just as the door to his pet's chambers closed the first of the Hobbits screams could be heard.  
  
Boromir stared unabashed at the struggling Elf in his master's arms. It had taken him only moments to connect the beautiful thing now grasped tightly by the Dark Lord to the defiant Elf that had spoken down to him in Elrond's council.  
  
He had admired the Elf's looks then, but now, decorated properly he was a truly breathtaking sight.  
  
He watched with mild amusement from his place slightly behind the Dark Lord as the elf managed to trip Sauron. The Dark Lord cursed in common tongue and switched his grip to the Elf's arms, dragged him over to a wall and shoved him up against it.  
  
The Elf quickly let out a stream of Elvish that Boromir guessed was various curses and had to force back a smile as the Dark Lord glowered at his unwilling pet.  
  
"Silence! You obviously forget what you have at stake by not complying my Gem."  
  
Boromir's eyes narrowed as the elf paled, perhaps, perhaps if he knew what leverage that the Dark Lord was using against the Elf he might be able to use it as well. The creature was utterly gorgeous and would undoubtedly be worth the trouble it would take to bed him if he was the Dark Lord's.  
  
"You will speak in Common in the presence of those who do not comprehend it, as it is not your place to insult my subjects unless I order you do to so! Your place is at my feet, driving those pathetic humans mad with lustful envy and the rest of your race to grief at the sight of you as my obedient Pet! You will obey me and behave according to my wishes or so help me, your former lover will be the first to die by a forbidden touch to that pretty skin of yours!"  
  
(A.N. I think Legolas's native language is Silvan, please correct me if I am wrong.)  
  
Sauron dropped his hold on the Elf, leaving even that strong but delicate looking leash glinting enticingly as it dropped loosely to the Elf's feet.  
  
The Elf, Legolas, if he remembered correctly, stood there clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes closed and his face stony.  
  
Boromir wondered over the Dark Lord's words as the Elf seemed to compose himself. Die by touching the Elf's skin? If you died from touching the elf, why was the Dark Lord still alive? And was this 'former lover,' what Sauron was using to control the feisty Legolas?  
  
Boromir resolved to find the answers as soon as possible.  
  
He watched as the Dark Lord calmly raised his hand and gestured towards the chain dangling from the Elf's new collar. He wasn't quite sure as he hadn't been able to see over the Dark Lord's back, but from the Elf's earlier screams it seemed like he and his Nazgul had welded the thing onto the Elf.  
  
The Elf looked away from Sauron to the floor and lightly grasped the chain. He stepped forward and raised the chain to droop it into the Dark Lord's hand.  
  
The Dark Lord smiled dangerously and used the chain draw the Elf close for an unreturned kiss. The Dark Lord bent his arm and held it to the elf like any gentlemen of court would do for a lady. The Elf didn't even look up from the floor as he placed hi hand lightly on the Dark Lord's arm. The black clothed Ruler smiled wickedly as he switched the chain from the hand that was supporting Legolas's to his empty one, draping the chain rather symbolically over the Elf's hand on his arm in the process.  
  
The Dark Lord and his retinue continued down the hall towards the Hall of Fire in a far more peaceful manner. 


	5. Give Me A Reason Why Chapter Five

Give Me a Reason Why

Give Me a Reason Why

By: Kuroi Atropos

Warnings: Slash, rape, AU, time/dimension jumps and insanity

Summery/Pairings/Disclaimer: Read Chapter One.

Dedications: everyone who kept reviewing, to everyone who liked the story and most importantly to Julia who I remembered as I started on this again… Miss you babe.

While I was planning to continue this story eventually (if just for my own sanity), I had no set timeframe in mind. I have finally decided to ignore all RL issues, problems with hardware, software, moving, new jobs and all other hells and get this out for every person who has asked and that I have let down by not getting it out when I said I would. If you have been waiting patiently (or impatiently) the only thing I can say is I'm sorry. If no one even remembers, much less cares about this story any more, well, my fault. So to all the people who have kept showing interest in keeping me somewhat honest and have still shown interest (real or feigned) in this story, a shout out, may the remainder of this story be entertaining enough for the problems I have put you through. I apologize for being a b!7(#.

- I looked everywhere I could but honestly couldn't find any particulars on Legolas's family, I don't think there really are any, so I kind of combined a bunch of my favorite ideas about his family and history from fan fiction and my own mind. I know a lot of people don't necessarily mention this, but I felt the need.

-I suddenly realized that I have almost completely left out travel time, but hope that you will forgive that little overlooked aspect for these first chapters, I shall be more careful in the future.

-One last note, I have decided to redo the beginning chapters as I am mildly thinking 'oh my gosh I can't believe I wrote some of that…' Since I have been out of LOTR fandom for so long, **this has NOT been Beta Read.** If you are willing to Beta upcoming chapters as well as revised old ones, please drop me a line! (A few words of warning, my Betas need to be strong against whining and have a sharp eye for evil be verbs of doom and long drawn out prose.)

"Common tongue"

'Elfish (all forms, for the moment)'

/Dark Language/

Intentional thought speak (you'll see-)

Thoughts and narration and stuff

Flashbacks, PoV and Scene Changes

Chapter Five

Elrond tried to shift his arms in the shackles that held him kneeling on a small circular stage before a newly erected dais and at one end of the Hall of Fire. From his position he could see little but the black throne and the Elvin warriors chained to the walls as decorations to its sides.

To his sides and slightly behind him chained on their knees he could feel the seething anger of Aragorn who had gone mad with the sight of Arwen being tortured and the inferno of hatred that was the dwarf Gimli, son of Gloin, whose father had died refusing to swear his loyal service to Sauron.

It was all he could do to concentrate beyond the pain of all the tortured souls in the room, the elves trapped by some foul magic of Sauron's, unable to release themselves from this plain into the arms of the Valar, a few of the humans, wills still somewhat whole raging against thrall the Ring placed on their minds and actions.

Even though his powers had been weakened without Vilya, he could hear all of their screams echoing through their minds.

He could hear so many other things as well, things about him finally being put in his place, letting others choose their own fates, knowing what it was like to have some strange thing come and wreck your lives for things they deemed important but you couldn't care less about.

How had he and the others of his Council, how had Galadriel, how had the Istari, how had any of those charged through sheer ability to guide the lives of Middle Earth been terrible enough that any person could welcome Sauron's rule? Did they truly believe Sauron would care a whit about their issues when he wanted something?

Even in their minds, the answer was unclear, save for the knowledge that it _was_ better.

He knew of the pall and obsession the Ring cast over enemies on the field of battle, and the increase of a mind's own powers, the ability to cloak oneself in a dimension between life and death, a place that if properly utilized let you know all, even the thoughts that danced in another's soul. But was this the true magic of the One Ring? To batter its enemies with their deepest fear-filled doubts and twist the thoughts of those with weak minds into believing that it's true holder was the epitome of empathy? To twist their thoughts until all that went through their mind led back to Sauron?

Elrond felt the throng before him was still much like he was, in an odd state of shock that everything, absolutely everything, was different if not destroyed. It was as if all was still settling, still hollow, and not quite right. This dark happening was not even close to any possibility discussed, from the greatest of Secret Councils to the lowest forms of gossip.

There had been no safe haven.

Given Galadriel's habit of constantly wearing her ring, the fact that Mithrandir held the third and Thranduil….

He had heard more than a few curses laid on that particular Elf Lord's name in the dungeons that had seemed to spring up in what had once been his peaceful home.

Had there even been dungeons in Imladris before Sauron's coup?

He couldn't remember.

_If there had been dungeons, I did not use them. Not even on Orcs. Not that that matters any longer._

Still, it seemed the Woodland King had finally been pushed over the thin line that separated his rational thought and the chaos of rage, greed and humiliation.

Elrond had no doubt that by the end of this night, he would know for certain if his lover's…

Legolas.

He wasn't Thranduil's first born, but in Elrond's and many other's view, he was the best. Legolas's kind temperament and openness had endeared him to the courts of Imladris and Lothlorien far more than his eldest brother Ecthelion's detached apathy or the arrogance of Oretin, the second of Thranduil's three sons. Thranduil's oldest child and only daughter, Melanin, had never set foot outside of Mirkwood (on Thranduil's orders, Legolas had told him). More often than not Legolas (who as the youngest child would normally be pushed into the background) had been invited to represent the realm of Mirkwood at any important gathering of Middle Earth, where he quickly gained respect not just for his title or diplomatic bearing but for his sense of justice and honor, his resolve to protect all life, and his joyful, inquisitive demeanor.

Many eyes lit upon the Prince, and Elrond took some small pride in the fact that the Prince had haltingly come to him for advice on how to deal with the more, direct, suitors. It had been several years later and Elrond had garnered no small affection for the young elf, when Legolas came to him again, this time to tell him of an unknowingly mutual affection.

Elrond could in no way picture Legolas's bright spirit having been brought so low so quickly as to willingly cave to that monster. One of Legolas's faults was that he had the tendency to act on what he believed to be right and true before fully thinking the action through. His lover stood up for those who managed to win their way into his heart to the point of placing himself…

That… That had to be it!

It was just as when Legolas stood toe to toe with the man Boromir when the foolish man spoke down to Aragorn. If Sauron threatened those Legolas cared for, which truth to be told wasn't that hard with Rivendell fallen and Mirkwood's fate in the hands of such mentally weak leadership, Legolas would do whatever he felt necessary to keep them alive.

Even allow himself to be taken to Sauron's bed.

Elrond again cursed his ability to shed tears.

The procession of the Dark Lord Sauron made its way sedately down the halls of what had been Rivindell towards the throne room, the once grand Hall of Fire.

Legolas alternately scoffed at and feared the fact that the Dark Lord had guards around this small company. Several in a position that would allow them to swiftly step between the group of Lords trailing Sauron and himself like dogs if any of them inconceivably made a move against the pair.

How his lover would have balked at the idea of needing guards, much less a foreign dignitary needing guards while under his hospitality. The Last Homely House earned its name for a reason. Never had the safety or comfort of any visiting Lord been in doubt while Imlardis had been under the guidance of Elrond.

The difference between his lover and the ice hearted creature at his side seemed so pronounced to him at this moment he had to choke down a scream. He looked at the floor to avoid seeing at the smirk he could feel emanating from Sauron's face at his small show of emotion.

Legolas clenched his jaw as he fought the urge to strike back against the silk covered arm and gold wrought chain that was slowly stealing the warmth from his hand.

How could he do these things?

Walk sedately like some empty headed showpiece, his eyes jumping from one overly scrubbed space on the floor to another in a vain attempt to avoid the contrast of ink black robes against shining white and gold?

Ignore the sickening stench that was a mix of Nazgul decay, Orc filth, and salty fear, all layered on top of lye tainted copper?

Try to stop from dry heaving at the taste in his mouth left over from Sauron's kisses?

Why didn't he just take the glided chain and strangle the Dark Lord?

"Because the Nazgul behind us would strike you down, I would change my mind about when to have you the first time and convince myself you look lovely enough in your loved ones blood to have you dressed in nothing but that from this day forth."

Legolas started, how had he?

His eyes jumped from the floor to One Ring settled on Sauron's finger.

_Oh Valar save me, are even my thoughts not my own? _

The monster, this, this thing…

He had not even changed their sedate pace as he threatened to rape Legolas in front of an audience. Add to that the abomination of magic on his finger…

His father had only cursed the other Elvin realms when asked about the last age or his Grandfather's death, while Elrond had been reticent in explaining how the ring was so powerful as to cow nearly all of Middle Earth, the entire subject seeming a hard one for the Lord. The council was the first time Legolas had EVER heard so much about the forging of the Rings of Power and the war against Sauron. While his lover was an incredible healer and leader-

'Princeling, I will not take lightly any further enumerations of Elrond's prowess at anything.' His gaze went to the Dark Lord's eyes before quickly dropping again. 'I find it incomprehensible how you truly did not know that your thoughts are easy prey to my ring. How sad that Elrond and those others who once faced my ring's power saw fit to not disclose its nature.' The Dark Lord spoke Legolas's own tongue as he said this and it took him a moment to figure out why.

"You must fear the ring's n-" Sauron grasped his chin with his free hand and twisted his head until their eyes met.

'As you shall soon see, my pet, I fear nothing.'

You fear your other slaves understanding that their thoughts and actions are no longer their own, rang through Legolas's mind before he could stop it.

The Dark Lord halted their progress down the corridor and dropped his arm; Legolas barely had time to feel this before Sauron wrapped his arms around Legolas's waist and pulled him tightly against the Dark Lord.

'You, my pet, have yet again showed an odd lack of care for the well being of those under my care. Do not speak excuses, anything but obedience to my wishes will have consequences, for you will know your place.'

Legolas bit his tongue to stop the begging words that ached to come from his mouth. Who would die this eve from his foolishness?

Aragorn?

Arwen?

The twins?

Had enough time passed that any of his family had arrived for Sauron to slaughter?

He doubted though, that Sauron would kill Elrond for this. He seemed so obsessed with his lover that-

Legolas blinked back the stars and darkness that danced across his vision from his head's sudden impact with the wall to meet Sauron's burning red eyes.

'As I told you, you are mine. He is not even worthy of being the floor I walk upon let alone the focus of any obsession. But apparently he means more to you than any other; as such their safety seems to mean little to you. From each day hence you calling any but me lover will cause the removal of a piece of Elrond's body before your eyes until I finally sever that which you believe joins him to you.'

How could this be HAPPENING!?

Legolas could only hang against the wall as Sauron stared down at him. 'You understand don't you? For I know tonight's lesson will be painful and would hate for you to go through it again.'

Legolas started to glare, but caught himself just in time and managed to nod his head, ignoring the waves of nausea it sent over him.

'Good, my pet…' Legolas was gently let off the wall and cradled in the Dark Lord's embrace.

'The wound is not bleeding, do you think it will heal quickly? I would hate for you to pass out in the middle of the eve's entertainment.' He crooned softly while lightly tracing his fingers through the twists of Legolas's hair over the back of his skull.

"If it is your desire, then I shall be at your side, conscious to the last," Legolas whispered, barely able to keep the loathing from his voice.

'I was planning to place you at the foot of my throne, but perhaps I shall have you on my lap?'

"It would be more comfortable," slipped through grit teeth.

"Let us continue," he smiled as Legolas fought a wave of dizziness, leaning more into the Dark Lord's arm around his waist to keep upright.

Sauron guided his pet and the trailing Lords down the last corridor to the shut, highly glided doors that lead to the throne room.

There Sauron turned to his pet, twitched a few strands of hair into place and traced the collar at his throat tenderly.

'Head high my pet, let us make this a grand show, shall we?'

"As you wish." Legolas stepped from the Dark Lords embrace placing his hand on the offered arm, Sauron reached over and clasped the chain with his free hand, bringing it to drape over the pale hand once again placed on his arm. The two turned to the doors and Legolas swallowed as he raised his head, trying to adopt the proud demeanor he had seen so often in his father and brothers. At some unseen signal the Uruk-hai at the doors swung them open and a loud, clear voice that Legolas achingly recognized as being human rang over the room announcing the arrival of the High King.

Galadriel's mind flowed through the crowd of fools before her as she stood sedately by the dais.

Her impassive face hiding not just her own secrets but the visions that unfurled at every word and gesture around her. No longer haphazard glimpses confined to the still waters of her mirror, her power had grown to be such that she no longer needed the tools to see what was and is and far more precious what would be. All was laid before her like the offering the Dark Lord would lay at her feet this night.

The proclamation that any persons who were fool enough to enter her realm would be her property.

He would order the removal of the stain of Kin-Slayer that haunted her steps to this day outside the safety of her forest, and give to her what remained of her own kin.

Elohir and Elladan.

Her Grandsons.

Her heirs.

Finally to be given to her care so that she could mold them away from Elrond's influence. While the ties she had forged by marrying of Celebrin (Spelling?) to him had never truly been broken by the half Elvin fool, there had always been something about him that she had not liked. Her suspicions proving true when Elrond allowed her daughter's spirit to be ravaged to the point where she went west then completely mishandled her children.

Letting the boys become lost in the hunt of Orcs. They were to be the leaders of this world when Galadriel regained her right to sail, not more mindless soldiers.

And Arwen, flitting about Middle Earth with no thought to her reputation and consorting with that, that, human… Well, despite taking after her mother in appearance her demeanor was too much her father's for her to truly come to heel. She only hoped something useful of her granddaughter survived what was in store for her these coming years.

Her Grandsons, now they had bright shining futures where they would be beacons for her race.

The hordes of dwarfish prisoners and the piles of diamonds and mithril Sauron would present to her as well would be pittance in comparison.

All in all, well worth the blood of her faithless husband and the elves so under his sway as to not recognize how better things would be with the likes of her and her King at the helm of the future.

Denethor waited with anticipation eating out his insides as he sipped on fine wines and ate the delicacies from the silver and gold trays carried around by elves.

This King…

This King was one that Denethor ached to see with his own eyes and not just the image in his mind that he knew to be true, that the Wizard Saruman and the Wood Witch had shown several of the True leaders of Men.

Not the fabled Heir of Isildor or those other worldly and high and mighty elves, he and his Boromir were finally stewards to a King worthy of the throne of Gondor.

One who would care for the war ravaged people, not raised by foolish, head in the clouds and up their God's ass's elves.

Who he took great pleasure in having at his whim and mercy.

He could not help but marvel at how well the race performed as servants. Their grace and elegance making them flit through the crowd without causing a disturbance while their beauty, even if marred by a bruise or gash here and there, added to the scenery.

All those foolish, stupid elves.

Far too pathetic, not knowing when to bow down to obviously superior forces and strike what deals they could.

The days of those pompous elves speaking of their high blood lines and the King of Men that Denethor's ancestors had toiled away to make themselves feel worthy of were over.

Never in all the rest of the Days of Middle Earth would Denethor or his precious, precious son, bow to a throne of memories again. They would embrace this future, their true King, Sauron.

And the fools who remained stuck in the dead dreams of the past, who would stand in the way of Gondor's progress and power, well, their King had them stuck to the walls. Denethor couldn't help but laugh out loud, uncaring of the small clearing that formed around him.

Oretin, Son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood stared around the room, felt something pressing at the back of his mind.

It was not such an obvious thing as to bring about worry, but every now and he would find it drawing his attention away from whomever he was speaking with.

Oretin was used to these feelings, he had after all, learned his Father's lessons on reading a situation exceptionally well and knew when something was not quite right.

But as he stood in the midst of the throng he could not pin down exactly why he was getting this feeling now.

He was being treated with the proper respect due to a Prince of Mirkwood.

These people, while most not usually worthy of his presence much less his attention, were educated enough to be mildly entertaining evening companions but still stupid enough to be lead around by someone of his intellect.

The Bastard Elrond was finally being put in his place, finally being forced to kneel to someone else and be thought of as a nonentity barely worthy of recognition.

And it wasn't as if those Noldor and other High Elves had ever cared a whit about any of Oropher's line or the kingdom they had built around them in Greenwood, so why by the Valar, should he care about the ashen remains of Rivendell?

But still something sat wrong with him about these proceedings. The servants seemed a little haggard but they had just gone through a drastic change in leadership and undoubtedly Sauron was a far sterner task master than Elrond had been. From what his father had told him the last homely house was barely more than a hovel of a castle, with even the lowliest of servants more inclined to composing sonnets or wandering in the gardens than to performing tasks necessary to the upkeep of a castle and their Lord inclined to let them waste their time on such pursuits.

The Elves chained to the wall were not something he wholly approved of, yet to Sauron, perhaps they were no more then jewels were to his father? Spoils of a hard fought victory?

He was willing to understand that as well given that his Lord had just spent ages in a war against them, even driven out of his body for an age. He was bound to want retribution, and it was not something that he could hardly argue against given that he would have all the vile Orcs and Wraith and Spiders that threatened his home treated much the same way.

_So why do you bow to their Master, if you would see the servants dead?_

Because they are the ones attacking my people, with Sauron here they will cease their mindless pursuits against our Kingdom.

_Are you so sure? He killed Grandfather!_

Yes! But that was because Greenwood had foolishly followed Gil-Galad into a battle not their own. It had been war! He could not be blamed for his crimes.

_So why are the elves chained to the walls any different?_

Shut up! Elrond and every one of the fools who followed him deserved what they got. It was their own fault for swearing loyalty to such a – _Eyes the color of his Father's most precious emeralds glared at him as he crumpled the wrongly delivered note tighter in his fist. _

'_You are being a fool, little brother! To think any declaration that fool Elrond makes is honest! That half elf is only using you! Abusing your innocence and kindness to hurt our kingdom! When Father learns of thi-'_

'_Please Oretin! I beg you do not tell him! He would never understand!'_

'_With good reason! You are but a child Legolas!'_

'_I know enough to know that I love him, Oretin! As he loves me!'_

'_Do you really think that Perehindil will remain true? Loyal? To him your light is just a passing fantasy, a way to pass time and gain information on Greenwood until the next child catches his eye!'_

_Brilliant eyes glittered and Oretin was filled with more rage towards the Lord of Imladris then he had ever known was possible. How dare that bastard do this to his precious little brother?_

'_Even, even if it is just a passing fancy for him, which I refuse to believe is truth, then as long as he shows even the slightest interest I will be beside him, and after he is through with me I will still love him, and be loyal to him for all the joy and strength and knowledge he has given me.'_

LEGOLAS!! How could he have - - oh Valar where was Legolas? He had been here when the attack happened and it was inconceivable that Legolas would not have taken up arms against the threat of the Dark Lord. He quickly moved from the group he was making small talk with, placing his slender goblet on a serving tray he glanced around the room, checking every Elvin face, shoving through the crowd and grabbing at servers to check their downcast and beaten faces.

If Legolas was in that condition…

"My Lord!" Several of his advisors scrambled after him, Alfesa actually going so far as to grab his shoulder. In the blink of an eye the older elf was on the floor and Oretin strode towards the dais where Elrond had been forced to his knees. If any being in this room knew what had happened to his little brother on the day of the attack it would be the Lord of this valley.

His little brother's lover.

He had nearly reached the dais's honor guard when a shout sounded from the back of the room. Oretin spun to see the doors at the back of the throne room open and his breath caught.

There shining in gold on the arm of the Dark Lord, was his Legolas.

A rage that left him strangely calm took over his heart as he watched Legolas glide down the newly formed isle in the center of the room next to that seething mass of darkness wrapped in Elvin form. He looked at Legolas with eyes long accustomed to figuring out problems behind all the facades and false assurances that his little brother could erect.

The clothes bore slight creases in the back, and his little brother's hair had only been that elaborate two times since he had grown old enough to do it himself and even then he certainly forwent any sort of adornment besides his coronet. It was also slightly mussed and pressed flat in the back.

He saw the physical pain lurking around the edges of his brother's face, the tenseness of stiff, sore muscles, and the absolute terror lurking in the depths of his eyes. Somehow Legolas had been able to keep his mind free of the ring, and he had no wish to be draped like an ornament on the Dark Lord's arm. Oretin knew without a doubt that his little brother would rather be chained to the floor near his lover.

Oretin finally noticed the slim golden chain leading from the Dark Lord's hand to an elaborate collar on Legolas's neck. He could barely see the shape of writing etched into the thick gold, but to his dismay the words emanated a sickly green glow as he tried to read, obscuring the details and stripping away any chance he had to comprehend them.

Legolas seemed to do nothing but stare straight ahead, head held high with an air of pride that Oretin knew was a show, his little brother had as much pride as the rest of the family, but his was a quiet air of confidence and surety. This thing that Sauron was forcing his brother into being was more of an abomination than even the Dark Lord himself was.

It took everything he had not to leap forward and try to strangle the false elf. That would not work, what with all the others as enthralled as he had been just a few moments ago.

He would have to do something else.

And he would do something.

Even though his powers were weak without Vilya, he could hear many things.

The room was alive with thoughts. Most were centered on the Dark Lord, although a fair portion were of the golden beauty on his arm.

The beauty that Oretin's thoughts confirmed as his Legolas.

Confirmed the pain and the unwillingness masked as pride and joy in his new position.

Elrond didn't want Legolas on the arm of that monster.

But he did want to see his love.

The many things that had been rolling through his mind to tell his love if he ever got the chance all pushed forward at once.

He wanted to tell Legolas he loved him.

To never give into the Darkness.

To give in so that he would be safe.

That he loved him, no matter what.

But he knew any words he uttered would be taken to heart by the Mirkwood Prince, and Elrond couldn't stand to see the pain that his love was feeling worsen.

Because he also knew that no matter what he said, Legolas would continue to do what he was doing in order to assure that those he loved would survive this nightmare as unscathed as possible.

Elrond's breath was punched out of him as a black and gold vision nearly floated in front of him. His Legolas was breath taking in anything. Even as he was draped across the Dark Lord's lap, hair and limbs unnecessarily ornamented in gems and metals, head held high and neck just a little tense and eyes resolutely avoiding him, Legolas was all he could focus on in the dark world that had taken over his valley.

"My guests, I hope that you enjoy this evening, and that as you join me in celebrating our victory you will enjoy the fruits of your labors."

The crowd behind Elrond cheered and the Dark Lord glanced at Elrond with an evil smirk before his hand left the arm of the throne to tangle in tangle in the gilt laden golden hair draped along his shoulder and arm. The slim pale hand tightened in the strands and used them to pull Legolas's head up and back, unbalancing the precariously placed elf. Legolas's eyes flew around a short moment, meeting his gaze and freezing there, before closing in what Elrond recognized was despair as the Dark Lord's lips closed around his lovers.

The red eyes that met his then were the flaming as they laughed at him, gloating over his success and Elrond's fists tightened in their bindings. The Dark Lord closed his eyes, pulling tighter on Legolas's hair so the Prince had to tilt his head backwards at an extremely uncomfortable angle that showcased Legolas's graceful neck in such a way that made Elrond's breath catch despite the situation.


End file.
